Story of Lim Yang Xuan: The First Series
by Limyx826
Summary: This story is about fictional me. Contains lots of crossover. Some scene is at Future and some at Arendelle. The timeline is at 31st Century. This story is already finished. This is the first of 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series', if you want to read more please go to my profile page. P/S: The chapter 7 of this story is prequel to 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan'. Cover art designed by me.
1. A Beginning

**Chapter 1: A Beginning (In 21****st**** Century)**

21st Century on Earth

One day in school, a boy named Lim Yang Xuan. He is a student in that school. He has friend whom are close to him. Suddenly, a nearby house has exploded and a blue blast shoots toward an incoming helicopter. The helicopter crashed near the school. Police came and spoke, "Only an accident, don't be afraid. " His friend and he discuss what happened at there.

Suddenly, a black-colored hole appears in front of them. The hole became clear; they see a mega city at the other side of the hole. An officer-looking man welcomes Lim Yang Xuan. The man uses a device to flash Yang Xuan's friends. The man said to Yang Xuan, "Sir, I had erased their memories."

"Good, now get off of here and to Lim's City", said Yang Xuan. The man brought Yang Xuan through the portal and closes it. His friend is confused and went to finds other friend.


	2. A King

**Chapter 2: A King (31****st**** Century)**

In Lim's City's time-space portal control room

"Sir, the portal worked successful", said an officer.

"Good", said Lim Yang Xuan, "What toke you so long to open it, especially in front of 21st Century people."

"Sorry, sir. We toke the wrong time and wrong place, we wish you can forgive us", said the officer.

"How is Desmond Yeoh, the soldier came from 22nd Century", said Yang Xuan.

"He is all right, your Majesty", said an officer looked like a general.

"How many times I need to tell you not to call me as a king outside of the palace, General Horald Lim", said Yang Xuan/the King.

"I'm sorry, sir", said the General.

"I need to organize a meeting with The Great Alliance. Make sure every member at the Hall of The Great Alliance", said the King.

In the Hall of The Great Alliance, Superman, Batman, Wonder woman are waiting for the King. Mickey Mouse and His friend are waiting too. Captain Jack Sparrow and Captain Barbossa are waiting at their position. The gods are waiting too.

Zeus/Jupiter said, "What toke him so long?"

The Jade Emperor said, "He always likes that."

Disney Prince and Princess also at the hall. Percy Jackson and his friends are talking with Harry Potter and his friends. Marvel representatives which are the Avengers are talking with DC representatives which are Justice League of America. The first member of The Great Alliance, Super Monkey Hyper Force Team also waiting too. Carter Kane and Sadie Kane are talking with Percy Jackson and Annabeth Chase. Hawkeye and Green Arrow want test their aiming. All Disney Characters are talking with each others. Star Wars characters are talking to Star Trek Characters.

All gods discuss something they don't want someone to hear it.

Zeus/Jupiter said, "We must let the King forget his apprentice."

The Jade Emperor said, "But how?"

Ra said, "We must strongly object his training with his apprentice."

"The King has arrived", said an officer.

"Rise", said Ra.

"Please be seated", said the King.

Ra rises up and said, "We, the gods strongly object you take Queen Elsa of Arendelle as your apprentice."

The King said, "There are no objection of Elsa's training…"

"After so much training?" said King of the World (31st Century's Yang Xuan).

"Finally you came", said Zeus/Jupiter.

"It's time to link our mind", said both Yang Xuan. Both Yang Xuan's body combine together become one person.

"That weird that the first time our body linked together", said the King.

Jupiter/Zeus said, "Now continued the objection."

"After those training?" said Queen Elsa.

"Elsa? I don't think is good to disturb them", said Princess Anna.

"Queen Elsa, your sister is right. Please don't disturb the conversation of gods", said Hermes/Mercury.

"Listen to Hermes, Elsa. It will be fine", said the King.

"Now shall we continue, WorKing?" said Zeus/Jupiter, "We strongly object the acceptation of Queen Elsa as your apprentice."

All gods start to object the acceptation of Queen Elsa as the King's (formerly as WorKing) apprentice.

"Silent!" said the King with shooting ice on the table. The hall goes completely silent.

The King said, "There are no objection about and no discussion about Queen Elsa as my apprentice."

"Now we discuss about the explosion in 21st Century", said the King, "I know the explosion are not an accident. Did anyone know who did it?"

"It seem like one of Ben Xuan's work", said General Horald.

"I order to seal Lim Ben Xuan and his allies hiding universe", said the King, "Everyday sent some clone troopers to keep them out of trouble."

"Sir, what we going to do after seal their universe?" asked General Horald.

The King said, "Now I officially announce the second age of exploration begin."

"Now we can explore further place", said Admiral James T. Kirk.

"I assume we need to repair the Enterprise, captain", said Commander Spock.

"Now we can explore more place of Disney World", said Mickey Mouse.

"Ready every spaceship, general", said the King, "We are going to explore new world. I will personally lead U.S.S. Lim. Remember that, general."

"Yes sir", said General Horald.

"We will help you, your Majesty", said U.N. representative.

"Thanks", said the King.


	3. Saying Goodbye

**Chapter 3: Saying Goodbye (In 31****st**** Century)**

In the palace, Yang Xuan is wandering around the palace.

"It has been a long time I wasn't at home", said Yang Xuan.

"Dad, brother takes my things again", said the Princess, daughter of Yang Xuan.

"Yang Xuan II!" said Yang Xuan, "Give her back her things."

"Next time you should take care your things", said Yang Xuan to his daughter.

"It just a book. Big deal", said the Prince/Lim Yang Xuan II.

"I'm going punish you this big devil", said Yang Xuan.

"Help, mom", said Yang Xuan II.

"Yang Xuan, he just a naughty boy", said the Queen, wife of Yang Xuan, "Just let him go."

"You are lucky this time, boy", said Yang Xuan to Yang Xuan II.

"So you are going out again, Yang Xuan", said the Queen, "Be careful."

"I will. I will be back tonight", said Yang Xuan, "I promise."

"So you will be home tonight, daddy", said the Princess.

"Tonight you will be home, grandpa", said a voice, "I will call the whole family back for dinner."

"No need to call the whole family, Yang Xuan III", said Yang Xuan, "How's your work?"

"It's still okay, grandpa", said Yang Xuan III.

"Hopefully", Yang Xuan said, "I have a training to attend. Son! You are going with me. How long you haven't uses your power?"

"About months, dad", said the Prince/Yang Xuan II, "But why with Queen Elsa?"

"Just shut up your mouth and go with me", said Yang Xuan.


	4. Training with Elsa

**Chapter 4: Training with Elsa (In Kingdom of Arendelle)**

"Queen Elsa, his Majesty and the Prince have arrived", said Kai.

"The Prince has come?" said Queen Elsa.

"Yours Majesty, Princess Rapunzel of Corona and Prince Eugene have come", said a guard of Arendelle.

"They're here too?" said Queen Elsa, "Anna, please help me take care of Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene."

"So Princess Rapunzel has come", said the King, "I don't care if they watching us training."

"Yours Majesty", said Elsa, "Where the Prince?"

Meanwhile, the Prince is watching the flag of Corona on his ship.

'_I wish I will like my dad making allies with other'_, think the Prince.

Suddenly a wind blows up the Prince and brings him to the Courtyard of Arendelle Castle.

'_It must be one of dad's works'_, think the Prince.

"You must on the ship, son", said the King, "Am I right, son?"

"How did you…" say the Prince, "Oh yes, you are the _'God'_."

The King said, "Meet Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene."

"Yours Highness", said the Prince with bowing to them.

"Now may you start the training with my son, Elsa?" said the King to Elsa.

"Dad, please don't tell me I will train with her", said the Prince.

"Yes", said the King, "And you only can use water element."

"Oh great", said the Prince.

"Now can we begin?" said the King to Elsa.

"May we go to the garden, yours Majesty?" asked Elsa.

The King answered, "Yes, you may."

At the garden, the Prince wearing armor made of ice.

"Dad?" said the Prince, "Why I'm wearing the ice armor?"

The King said, "Because Elsa is wearing ice armor. So it is just for fair."

"Oh boring", said the Prince.

Queen Elsa came to the garden with accompany by Princess Anna, Kristoff and Olaf.

"Shall we begin, Prince?" asked Queen Elsa.

The duel training started when the Prince summons an ice sword and an ice shield. The Prince charged to Queen Elsa by using the sword. Elsa rose up an ice wall to block the attack. Elsa summons an ice sword to duel with the Prince. The Prince blocked off her attack with his shield. Two of them have a great duel until the King called off.

"Enough with the sword", said the King, "Now test your power."

"But dad. We just in the middle of the fun", said the Prince.

"Can you just follow my instruction or not?" said the King.

"Yes sir", said the Prince.

Queen Elsa started with created an ice sculpture of Arendelle castle. But the Prince created an ice sword.

"Son, is create things, not create weapons", said the King.

"Sorry dad", said the Prince.

The King created an ice miniature of U.S.S. Lim.

"Wow, I never see such a thing before", said Kristoff.

"Dad? Why you create U.S.S. Lim?" asked the Prince.

The King said, "It just used to amaze them."

The King swiped his hand and the miniature of U.S.S. Lim disappears. The Prince created an ice miniature of a castle.

He said, "I still can make ice sculpture better than you, Queen Elsa."

"Don't let people feel awkward, son", said the King, "My apology, Queen Elsa."

"It's nothing, yours Majesty", said Queen Elsa.

"It's time to go, son", said the King, "I'm sorry. I need to leave. See you guys in few days, Elsa, Anna, Kristoff and Olaf the snowman."

"Wants to come to Corona, yours Majesty?" asked Rapunzel.

"Sorry, but I really need to go. Maybe next time", said the King, "Come on, son."

"I'm coming", said the Prince, "Finally I can go home."

"You this lazy son", said the King.

On their ship, H.M.S. Alliance, the King ordered, "Ready the time-space portal, officer. We are going back to future." "Yes sir", said an officer. In a blink of an eye, H.M.S. Alliance is gone from the sea and back in future.


	5. Before the Department

**Chapter 5: Before the Department (In 31****st**** Century) **

Back in 31st Century, the crews quickly repair U.S.S. Lim.

"Captain on the bridge", said an officer.

"How's the progress, officer?" ask the King.

The officer replies, "Still in repair, sir. It still needs some time until it is done."

"Okay, I will be off for a few hours. When it is done, remember report to me", said the King.

The officer said, "Yes sir."

The King leaves the ship and goes to Royal Palace of Lim's Country.

"I'm home", said the King, "Why there are no people in the palace."

_Ring… Ring… _

The King picks up the phone and answer, "Hello?"

"Hi, Yang Xuan. I and daughter are going to vacation for a few weeks. Hope you don't miss us. Bye", said the Queen at other side of the phone.

"I guess I need to check other things", said the King with a little bit disappoint.

In DC Universe, Superman is fighting Lex Luthor. Suddenly Lex Luthor freezes in ice. Superman said, "So you have came, King."

"Yes, just come to check things going well", said the King, "Good luck with other criminals, Superman. I'm going to Marvel Universe."

In Marvel Universe, Nick Fury standing on the platform on S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. "Director Fury, the King wants to meet you", said an SHIELD agent.

"What brought you here, King?" said Nick Fury.

The King said, "I just check DC Universe, so I came here to check things going well. It seems all is going well."

"Captain America fighting with Red Skull. Iron Man fighting with M.O.D.O.K.", said Nick Fury.

"So it's just normal here", said the King, "So I need to go, goodbye."

Back in 31st Century, "Sir, Corona is holding their annual lanterns day and they had sent an invitation to you", said an officer.

"Where's the Prince, officer?" ask the King.

The officer answer, "He is at Arendelle, sir."

The King thinks, _'I bet he is training with Elsa.' _

"Ready the frigate, officer. I'm going to Corona", said the King.

In the Kingdom of Corona, a guard saw a warship heading their way. The Guard quickly report to the King of Corona. "Yours Majesty, I saw a warship heading our direction. Their ship has 8 canons at both side and their flag is white color with a round shape on the middle of flag. There are a drawing inside the round shape", said the guard.

"Guard, are you first time guard duty? That ship is our allies", said the King of Corona.

"Hard to port!" said a sailor on H.M.S. Alliance, one of the frigates of Lim's Royal Navy.

The King meets Queen Elsa and her friends at their ship nearby.

The King said, "Hi. Aren't you guys with my…"

"Hi, dad", said the Prince, "I invite them and others to here."

"Others?" asked the King.

"Yes, I has invited Doreamon and Nobita to here too", said the Prince.

"I'm going to kill yo…" said the King until interrupt by a familiar voice.

"Hi everyone", said the voice, "I'm Nobi Nobita."

"Nobita, Doreamon, you have came", said the Prince.

Doreamon said to the King, "Long time no see, Yang Xuan."

"Long time no see, Doreamon", said the King.

"Nobita", said Doreamon, "I have brought a lantern for you."

"Thanks, Doreamon", said Nobita.

"Elsa, what a beautiful ice lantern", said Anna seeing Elsa created an ice lantern.

The Prince said to the King, "Dad, I have brought a _Kong Ming Teng _with those words, _马到功成 __(Win__ Success Immediately on Arrival)_."

"What in the hell you bring _Kong Ming Teng_ to here", said the King.

"Also a lantern, dad", said the Prince.

"Whatever", said the King.

"The King and Queen of Corona", said a royal servant of Corona, "Princess Rapunzel and Prince Eugene of Corona."

With the Royal Lantern of Corona released, so do the other lanterns. "I think I some sort of forgive you, son", said the King.

The Prince said, "Thanks, dad."

The King said, "I wishes your mother and sister are here."

"Who said we haven't come", said a voice.

"My wife!" said the King, "So you invite them too, son."

"Dad!" said the princess, "Nice to meet you."

"Me too", said Yang Xuan/the King, "Let's let off your lantern."

The King/Yang Xuan's family together has a night at Corona.


	6. After the Department of USS LIM

**Chapter 6: After the Department of U.S.S. LIM (In 31****st**** Century) **

With the King and the Prince onboard in U.S.S. Lim, U.S.S. Lim finally can depart. "Captain and Vice-Captain on the bridge", said an officer.

The King said with comm., "Ready the hyperdrive. Engineering, is everything okay?"

"Warp core and power plants are stable, sir. Warp drive and hyperdrive are ready to work, sir", said Chief Engineer from engineering through the comm.

"Push it, officer", said the King. The officer answers, "Yes sir." U.S.S. Lim travel through the hyper speed.

Beep… Beep…

The King answers the call, "What is it, Computer?"

"Sir I had designed a refit of U.S.S. Lim according to your requests. I had sent the blueprint to your screen, sir", answer Computer L.I.M., personal computer of Yang Xuan/the King.

The King said, "Thanks Computer."

"You are welcome, sir", said the Computer.

"Son, what do you think about this blueprint?" ask the King by showing the blueprint to the Prince.

The Prince said, "It's good but how we going to built it, sir?"

"With this ship, son", said the King, "Officer, set destination to Earth after this mission."

"Yes sir", said the officer, "Sir, there is a planet right ahead us. Impact in 2 minutes, sir."

"Stop the ship right now, officer", said the King.

The officer said, "Sir, the trigger is broken."

The King said with the comm., "Engineering, hit the emergency button right now."

Suddenly the ship stops in front of the planet. "Engage the hull thruster", said the King, "And stabilize the ship, officer. Examine the planet."

"Sir, examine is complete. The planet is at habitable zone. Has some water on the planet, most water are in the air. The planet covered by dessert and has some plant, no intelligence being down there. Able to colonize, sir", said the officer.

"Sent some colonist to the surface and get some supply from Earth to built colony. Also supply the ship too", said the King and later point to the Prince, "General Lim, you in charge for now. I will off for a few hours."

"Yes sir", said the Prince, "Vice-captain in command, open the time-space portal for captain. Chief Engineer, repair the trigger and supply the ship. Also repair the ship too"

After a few hours of sleeping, the King finally is awake. "What! Is already tomorrow", said the King after check the clock, "I need to check the ship immediately."

"Captain on the bridge", said the officer.

The King asks through the comm., "How's the ship, engineering?"

"The ship ready to go, sir", said Chief Engineer from engineering.

The King asks, "How's the colony, officer?"

"Colony is stable, sir", said the officer.

"Stable?" asks the King.

"Sorry sir. The colony is habitable, sir", said the officer.

"Good", said the King, "Push it, officer."

"Yes sir", said the officer and U.S.S. Lim travel in hyper speed.

Suddenly, "Sir, the wall of Universe is directly ahead. Impact in 1 minute and 30 second", said the officer.

The King said, "Stop the ship right now."

"Sir, trigger wouldn't work", said the officer, "Report from engineering, the emergency stop button wasn't working."

"Chief Engineer, are you going to break my ship?" said the King, "Change it to warp speed and slow it down."

The ship is slowing down.

"1000 000 km from the wall of Universe, sir", said the officer.

"Engage the hull thruster", said the King.

The ship is stop near the wall of Universe.

In engineering, the King said to Chief Engineer, "Chief Engineer, are going to break my ship? I thought you already fix the trigger but you are not. How many years experience you have?"

"Two years. Two years, sir", said Chief Engineer.

"Two years!" said the King, "You must be kidding me. Only elder crew can be on this ship. Two years and become my ship's Chief Engineer. I will ensign you to other ships. You know my first thought is kick you out of Lim's Country Royal Starfleet. But because of your two year experience so I will ensign you to other ships."

The King said, "Ready the hyper drive and warp drive. We are going back to Earth."

The Chief Engineer said, "Sir? The hyper drive and warp drive are broken and the time-space portal only can use once. I don't know how long can the time-space portal hold."

"All right, ready the time-space portal", said the King. Luckily, the ship passes through the time-space portal safely although a little part of the warp propulsion engine is strip off.

Back on Earth, the King gets a distress call from U.S.S. Flash. "Comm. Center on Earth, this is Colonel Adam Jefferson, captain of U.S.S. Flash. Our ship's trigger is almost broke. We head back to Earth right… What's now, officer? What! Comm. Center, our trigger is broken. We are about impact in 3 minutes. 3minutes!" _Shh… Shh… _The link is broken.

The King said, "Officer, send me to that ship now!"

With the time-space portal, the King is on U.S.S. Flash's engineering at the same time.

The King said, "Chief Engineer, why don't use the emergency stop button"

"Sir, the emergency stop button is broken when our ship hits an unknown asteroid belt. So we depend the trigger but the trigger also broken, sir", said Chief Engineer of U.S.S. Flash.

"Impact in 60 seconds", said the system.

The King uses his power to smash the emergency button. U.S.S. Flash stops about 17 000 km from Earth.

"Sir, our power supply is cut off", said Mr. Jason Oaken, navigator of U.S.S. Flash on the bridge.

Colonel Adam Jefferson said through the comm., "Engineering, do you copy? Sir, I think you just cut off our power supply."

"Oh great", said the King at Engineering.

Mr. Jason said, "Sir, our gravity, life support, thruster, engine and anti-matter system are not working. All systems are not working."

"Sir our ship is pull by Earth's gravity", said an officer.

Colonel Jefferson said through the comm., "All hands, ship's gravity system is not working. Brace for hitting the wall. Sitting officers, please engage the belt."

U.S.S. Flash is flip and fall into Earth.

"Computer, activate my invisible suit", said the King, "Activate magnetic boots and tools." The King fixes the power line with the tools.

"Sir, gravity, life support and thruster systems back online", said Mr. Jason.

Colonel Jefferson said, "Mr. Jason, activate the thrusters and stabilize the ship."

"Sir, I can't hold on this attitude", said Mr. Jason. U.S.S. Flash is just right above Philippines.

"Mr. Jason, take us to Pacific Ocean", said Colonel Jefferson.

The King repairs the engine and anti-matter system right before U.S.S. Flash fall into ocean. The King also repairs other systems too.

"Captain, all system back online", said Mr. Jason.

Colonel Jefferson said, "It must be the King. The King repairs all of it. Sir, thanks for saving us."

"You are welcome, colonel", said the King.

The new U.S.S. Lim is building and U.S.S. Flash is repairing. Will the King has a new adventure? The story continues…

THE END

For this story only

Will be continue

The story never ends…


	7. From A Beginning (Prequel)

**Story of Lim Yang Xuan: From A Beginning**

**Chapter 1: From A Beginning (30****th**** Century)**

2955, a mysterious man appear from nowhere. In his speech, he said he named Lim Yang Xuan. He goes to Malaysia and asks the people to support him to independent the country from the corrupted government of Malaysia (No politics issue on this story).

2956, almost all the people of Malaysia support him.

2957, he summit the independent form to the United Nation to prove Malaysia is independent from the old government of Malaysia. He forms a new government and made himself the new president of Malaysia. 31st August 2957, national day of Malaysia, the president of Malaysia announces Malaysia is free from the old government.

After that day, the economy of Malaysia is higher and higher than before, because the president has encourages the people of Malaysia to develop their business. He also recommends the people to plant the rice, corn, rubber, cotton and much more. Because 30th century's people have a long time not wearing cotton cloth and real food, so Malaysia's economy rise up than any countries on Earth.

Since the pill food invented, most people eat pill food as their breakfast, lunch, teatime, dinner and supper. When the president of Malaysia rediscovers the rice and other nature food, the whole world want to buy those foods and try to eat. They discover those foods are much better than pill food (and cheaper). The world is back to the olden time, like their ancestors before them.

2960, the president of Malaysia tell the people of Malaysia about their new taxes agreement. He said, "The government has decided new taxes. Firstly, there is only one tax, which is duty tax. This tax will start from 1percent to 5percent. But according to the economy of Malaysia by now, the tax will be 3percent. If the economy keeps rising, the tax will reduce to 1percent. Agree or not?" The whole court yell "hooray", so the new tax has been ongoing on Malaysia.

The president of Malaysia enlarges their economy by changing all seaports to free port. In the parliament of Malaysia, a senator disagrees with the act of president changing all seaports to free port. The senator said, "Mr. President, I strongly object your new change about the seaport. If you do this, Malaysia will bankrupt. I think we should follow the old government steps."

The president said, "Senator, if I follow the old government steps, I don't need to independent this country from the old government. And this country will not bankrupt, shall we see? And by the way, you are no longer a senator. This means you cannot in this parliament any longer and you cannot be service in the national services nor elected in province or state election."

From 2970 onward, the president of Malaysia has invented many things, such as neuro-link, in-vision screen, more stable blaster, crime scanner, antimatter system and much more.

To be continue...

P/S: Next chapter just a trailer


	8. the Beginning of Lim's Country

**Chapter 2: Before the Beginning of Lim's Country (Late 30****th**** Century)**

2998, Malaysia engineers has summit a blueprint of a starship to the president of Malaysia. The president of Malaysia has summit the blueprint to UN Federation Starfleet in order to build it.

The president has meets with Chief of UN Federation Starfleet to discuss the matter of the starship.

Chief of UN Federation Starfleet, General John Harrington said to the president, "As you know all starship must be summit to the UN Federation Starfleet. Although you have the money to build the starship, but the starship is the property of UN Federation Starfleet. Plus the starship will be the name of Malaysia."

"Then I build Malaysia a Starfleet", said the president.

"You can't because UN has written the rules precisely, according to Regulation of UN Federation Starfleet, Act of Starship, Rules 1A, line 6 'All starship must be the property of UN Federation Starfleet'. You cannot change the rules except you have the agreement from UN General Assembly", said the Chief.

The president said, "I will meet the President myself to call a General Assembly. When I got back, we will discuss this again."

The Chief said, "I will continue to build that starship. If you don't have the agreement, that ship will belong to UN Federation Starfleet."

At United Nations Head Quarter in New York…

The president of Malaysia meets the president of UN, Mr. Abram Jonathan in United Nations HQ. The president of Malaysia said to Mr. Abram, "Hi. I am president of Malaysia, Mr. Abram. It is my pleasure to meet you."

"It is my pleasure to meet you too, Mr. President. What brought you here?" ask Mr. Abram.

The president said, "I am here to call a General Assembly to have an agreement to let Malaysia have a Starfleet."

"Are you out of your mind?" said Mr. Abram, "You know the UN General Assembly won't allow this. The Regulation of UN Federation Starfleet had written very precisely. I will try to call a General Assembly to discuss this. Meet you at General Assembly."

During the UN General Assembly, all counties' representatives gather around the General Assembly Hall. Malaysia representative along side with the president come into the General Assembly Hall. All representatives stared at the president and Malaysia representative.

"What is President of Malaysia doing at here?" "What is him doing here?" Many representatives whispered among them.

Mr. Abram said, "Let start the General Assembly like normal. Start from China representative."

The China representative stands up and said, "To the president of UN, Mr. Abram, all representative of all countries and … the president of Malaysia, Mr. Lim, Good afternoon to you all. Our country now is suffering starvation because of the population is over limit. Mr. Lim, the president of Malaysia, can you offer some food to our country? Because your country has excess food supply, so I assume you can offer some to us."

The president said, "I'm sorry, the representative of China. I can trade some food with you but not too much because Malaysia is a tropical country. Sometime it will happened dry out.


	9. Description

'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series' Description 'Story of Lim Yang Xuan Series (SOLYX)' is a story that focuses on a future world which happened in 31st Century. In the story, Earth is an over populated planet but some people has move to the colony or terraformed planet or Lim's City on Earth-Lim. Earth-Lim is a planet in other universe that created by the King/Lim Yang Xuan. The King is a god that has a great influence in Earth. He has created many inventions that change 31st Century which is forbid by other gods (but the gods cannot argue with him because he is higher than them). He rediscovers farming, cloth, vegetable, fruit, meat, and others. He formed a country named Lim's Country with Lim's City as the capital. One of his human clone, Lim Yang Xuan CI (101) who is smart, kind, hardworking, the best of all the clone. But one day in his lab, he created a potion and drank it. Lim Yang Xuan CI become evil and created a country named No-Lim's Country (After called as Anti-Lim's Country). He changes his name to Lim Ben Xuan. With his first attack on Lim's City cause the King travels to others universe. The King asks the hero on other universe and form an alliance. Years after years, the alliance grows bigger and form The Great Alliance. Lim Ben Xuan still attacks Lim's Country and what will happen next? The story continued…

A/N: This story originally is a multi-language story. The other languages are changed to English. This story also contain lots of crossover not only two but ten? or fifty?. About the crossover part, I din't count the number of crossover. 


End file.
